Glitches
>> Glitches/Poptropica Coding Glitches are bugs in Poptropica's code. The island with the most glitches is currently Skullduggery Island, but the island whose glitches impact the game the most is Mocktropica Island. Glitches sometimes can cause trouble while playing an island, however, in uncommon cases, they can benefit the player. Key *'Red:' Severe glitch that can make an island unbeatable without restarting, or crash the computer. *'Orange:' Glitch that makes an island a lot harder, but still beatable. (Glitches that change your gender and glitches that require you to log out to resume playing are also orange) *'Blue:' Minor glitch that doesn't really affect gameplay. These glitches often occur on several different islands. *'Green:' Continuity error. *'Black:' Helpful Glitch that makes Poptropica Islands a lot easier. *'Grey:' The glitch is unidentified. *[[Dark Red:|'Dark Red:']] Patched glitch. (Glitches that no longer exist.) Early Poptropica *'Barrel Glitch:' When you try to get the Jet Pack, you will have to hover up from the propellers over a plane. If you land on the plane that you’re trying to get over and jump to the far right, you will land on the right side of the barrel. When you try jumping over it, you can’t, because you will be blocked. Since you’re stuck there, there’s only one thing to do to continue on finishing the island, restart the island. *'Early Glitch:' If you've given the Prized Porker to the Early Poptropicans, give the Bucket to the Poptropicans. Before the image of the Bucket is given to the Poptropican, fly up and give the Flag to the Early Poptropican on the tower before the Bucket appears at the well. He will say he'll raise it once you've found all of their possessions. You have to click on the Poptropican you gave the Bucket to to see the image of the Bucket being given to the Poptropican and the ship to arrive. Time Tangled *'Magic Goggles Glitch: '''After you return the climbing goggles to the correct time period, sometimes when you return to the guy who gave it to you, he will be wearing the same pair of goggles. *'Ad Glitch: If you go into an ad on Main Street, the Time Device still appears at the bottom left of the screen. If you click it, the year display is blank and the arrow points at the picture of Thomas Edison. * '''Time Device Glitch: '''When you're in the future (50 years into the future to be exact) and you click on "LAB" to go back to your present time, the time device will still send you there but the year displayed is still the future year's date. * '''Gliding Glitch: When you go to any time if you run away while you are receiving something then you will glide in that direction until you reach something that stops you from moving. The only way to exit this is to hit something. However, if you reach something like a cobra or a porcupine then sometimes you will be stuck unless you go to a different island, however you will not be able to finish Time Tangled island. 24 Carrot *'Timestop Press:' In the smelter room, if you are hit by the hot carrot juice and go flying only to be hit by a giant press, you will remain frozen in the same position and your cursor will become a loading sign making it impossible to get out of unless you log out and log back in. The only other way to get out of the glitch without logging back in is to be sent flying into a second presser (meaning you have to be hit by the second wave of carrot juice and pressers in the first place). This one will actually flatten you like it's supposed to and your cursor won't freeze in loading position. *'Rabbot Ears Glitch:' Sometimes after you get the rabbot drone ears and go back to the printing room, if you click on the girl with the flowered shirt whose drone ears you shut off before, even though she will no longer have buckteeth or swirly eyes, she will still go through the same dialogue as when she was being controlled by the ears. Asking her "what's that behind you?" and shutting off her ears again will fix this. *'Dr. Hare Glitch:' This will turn you into Dr. Hare (Note: this will turn you into a boy if you're a girl. *'Holding a cup o'black Glitch: '''Go into the Carrot King Diner and go to the ice cold drinks. Fill up your cup all white and while you are drinking, press Ctrl/Command + Shift + S. Your cursor will be the loading icon. Go back. You'll be standing outside of the diner with a cup of black juice in your hand. *'Holding a cup o'blue glitch:' Go into the Carrot King Diner and go to the ice cold drinks. Fill up your cup and while you are drinking, press Ctrl+Shift+S. Close the game then reopen it, your character should be holding a cup of blue drink. Capture.jpg|24 Carrot-cup o'blue image.PNG|24 Carrot-cup o' black Super Power *'Stupid Jumper Glitch: ' At the end of the island, if you have flying power, stand on the ledge below Speeding Spike, Sir Rebral and Copy Cat. Talking to Crusher, Ratman or Betty Jetty will cause you to fly onto the ledge next to these foul villains and be stuck jumping. Unlike the Spy Island stupid jumper glitch, however, you can exit this by flying. *'Revenge of the Supervillians Glitch: ' Normally, when someone is talking, you can press S and they'll stop talking. However, when you've captured a supervillain and the guy at the prison is thanking you, or when Ratman says "You've found me, well let's see how you like my little friends!" you cannot do this. *'Angry Flyer Glitch: ' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you have flying turned on and you fly when your face is red, your face will be red until you land. (See "Angry Smile Glitch" for Generic) * '''Land swimmer glitch:' At the prison go to the highest part of the building and jump. If you're underwater at the time then go to the land part and you're underwater you'll swim on land (this doesn't work all the time only sometimes). Screen_Shot_2013-11-03_at_2.12.50_PM.png|Stupid Jumper Glitch I (Super Power) Spy * Eye Doctor Glitch: 'If you go into the spyglass store and equip your bowtie, then try to click one of the inventions on the above floor, the eye doctor/spy equipment supplier will fall through the floor and tell you that they are prototypes(which you already knew). He will stay on that floor until you leave the shop. * '''Stupid Jumper Glitch 2: ' In the B.A.D. Bistro, (after you've gotten the chef job) talking to the woman will always make you talk to the boss (the guy who says "Hurry up, I want my drink!"). However, if you're standing on the edge of the table when you do this, you'll be glitchily jumping, the mouse will become the blue swirl, and you won't be able to do anything. The only way to escape this is to close Poptropica and then log back in. *'Black Eye Glitch: ' If you're wearing the Chameleon Suit and you costumize someone, clicking on your head will cause the head part of the Chameleon Suit to disappear, but your eyes will be black. *'Maroon Rider Glitch: ' If the BAD agent on the rooftops is standing still, and if you click on him, if you're close enough (but not overlapping) this will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to appear. Pressing "friend" will cause you to friend a girl called Maroon Rider. Maroon Rider has completed 0 islands, hasn't set a location, has not selected a tribe, has a battle ranking of 1, and has 0 friends. It looks like she has 0 photos, but really she has your photos. (Pressing "battle", and then a game, will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to disappear. Pressing "chat" will act like the BAD agent is a person in a common room.) *'Just Standing There Glitch: '''If you do the Maroon Rider glitch and try to drop down next to the Balding Avenue sign you will be just standing there and only half of your face will be there. *'Dancing Glitch: 'On top of the headquarters on Main Street, If you jump up onto the highest point of the building (not the power line), talk to the spy and your character will begin to try to fall down to the level the spy is at but won't be able to. Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_11.14.13_AM.png|This is Maroon Rider. Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_11.08.48_AM.png|Maroon Rider Glitch Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_11.16.34_AM.png|Maroon Rider has 0 photos. File:Jst.png|Just Standing There Glitch Poptropican Glitch.png|The Eye Doctor Glitch Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 9.48.54 PM.png|Maroon Rider Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 9.51.58 PM.png|Lives in North Carolina apparently Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 9.52.11 PM.png Nabooti *'Invisible Platform Glitch: Once you complete the island, jump up to the top of the Museum (by the African person) and jump into the center. You will stand where the statue's head used to be. *'Under the Pyramid floor Glitch: '''In the Giza Pyramid, you can encounter a glitch that occurs after failing the third puzzle possibly three times. (This needs to be confirmed) After failing the game you fall through the platform, but instead of ending up at the start you will end up under the floor, at the start. The only way to get out of there seems to be going into another island via the store/backpack and coming back again, or restarting this island. Big Nate * '''Egg Teddy Glitch:' Teddy may appear without his usual body, with it being replaced by a gigantic Poptropican torso. This is because Teddy is actually an Afro Guy. *'Scuba Gear: '''You don't have to get the scuba gear to dive. You can customize it off of someone else, for example, in a common room. *'Map Glitch:' The map in Mrs. Godfrey's room is missing a few countries including Greenland and Australia, and South America and Antarctica are misshapen. Screenshot 2014 10 07 18 51 54.gif|Egg Teddy Glitch Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_8.05.14_PM.png|Map glitch Counterfeit *'Black Widow Glitch:' If you log out in the middle of the boss battle with the Black Widow, you will appear in the Black Widow's house, with no way back into her hideout. You must restart the island to finish it. *'Incredibly Addictive Glitch: ' In the internet cafe when you play the game, the "Restart" and "Close" buttons don't work when you lose. The buttons at the top (Daily Pop, Store, etc) don't work either: "Friends" works occasionally, but pressing anything doesn't work. You have to close Poptropica and log in again to stop this. *'Bending Down Glitch: ' In the internet cafe, if you're standing on the dictionary and click on it, nothing will happen. The same thing happens with the computer. Also, if you're using the Invisible Platform Glitch, you can't talk to the gamer. *'Antisocial Clown: ' If you attempt to show the clown on the roof of the clown shop the photo of the strange man, you will drop onto the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Antisocial Tour Guide:' If you try to show the picture of the man to the tour guide, you will run across the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Invisible Platform Glitch: ' If you go to where the gamer's laptop is and jump up, you will land on an invisible platform. *'Balloon Boy Glitch:' If you pop the green balloon as you are about to hand it to the balloon boy, he will float up holding a red one. *'Invisible wall glitch: ' If you go down the ancient tunnel with a balloon, at the hill right after the dome space, if you jump smoothly towards the hill, you'll go through the hill and end up in the dirt below. *'Time-Traveling Security Guard:' The security guard's time card says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday. 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. *'Gender Glitch:' When you're in the Web Browser Internet Café and you click the use button on the "Underground Tunnel Tour Tickets", your player will say "They might belong to her, but she's hypnotized by that game right now", even though the Poptropican who's playing the video game is a male. *'Wrong Word Glitch:' When the Underground Tunnel Tour Lady tells you about Leonardo Da Vinci during the tour, she will say the he excelled as a scientist, ''inventory, painter, sculptor, and more. Instead of having said the word inventor, she says inventory. Screen_Shot_2013-05-01_at_7.22.45_PM.png|Invisible Platform Glitch (Counterfeit) Screen_Shot_2013-05-03_at_8.06.24_PM.png|Balloon Boy Glitch Reality TV Island *'Afro Guy's Mouth Glitch: '''If you are chewing Popgum, and you go onto the spinning helicopter blades, if you stop chewing then your mouth will be Afro Guy's mouth. *'Resetting the Game Glitch:' If you hate the map selected, then you can just simply hit the Undo Button and then hit the Reset button. You will be in Day # and the map will almost always be different. Mythology *'Invisible Glitch:' In Poseidon's realm, if you are holding the trident, hit space twice and you will be invisible. Skullduggery *'Immortal Crawfish Glitch:' It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Sea Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. *'Quicksand Glitch:' If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *'InvisiGlitch:' An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *'Sleepy Announcer Glitch:' When you see a pirate, you're supposed to get an announcement like this: "(random name) the (random adjective)says "Avast, (your Poptropican's name)! Is that your ship or a (random phrase)?" ''However, sometimes this announcement doesn't come until much later, sometimes even after you've killed the pirate! *'The Pirate's Revenge Glitch: 'Sometimes when a pirate ship sinks on the rocks off Golden Harbor, collecting its salvage gives you nothing. *'I Changed my Mind Glitch: '(Tested at Parrot Port with a Jimmy Rigger) If you stand on a dock and click "Embark" you jump into the ocean right below the cabin, but you don't actually enter the boat and the map doesn't pop up. *'Pegleg Glitch: Sometimes when you have a pegleg, it will show two regular legs with a pegleg loosely dangling from one. *'I'm Too Active Glitch:' This glitch stops you from walking and only lets you run. Cryptids *'Two Ropes Glitch: '''When you go to the guy in the hot air balloon and cut the rope tying the balloon to the roof, the rope goes into your inventory. A glitch can occur when he doesn't get released from the roof, so you have to get on the roof and cut the rope again. This will give you another set of rope. Wild West *'Balloon/Follower Glitch:' If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower and you enter Diamond Plains on a horse, then the balloon or follower will be floating where your horse entered the town. Also if you dismount, your balloon or follower will return but if you mount again, it will remain where you mounted. Ghost Story *'Fiona Glitch:' When you show the letter to Fiona that you found in the locket, she will cry, but a glitch can occur and she will cry endlessly. If you reload the page or log out, then you appear back in Fiona's room, but she will be at the telescope, and she will say, "Tell Jane the Baker I sent you." You will still have your items, but you will still need to start over from the beginning. *'Balloon Glitch 2: Revenge of the Boat': If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower, and ride the boat, then the balloon or follower will appear in the water. The boat is not affected by it. Tested on a PC. *'Infinite Lockets Glitch: ' Every time you examine the shipwreck, you get a locket, even if it's already in your inventory! When you give a locket to Fiona, only one locket is "given" to her, but all others are removed from your inventory. Screen_Shot_2013-04-25_at_7.22.58_PM.png|Infinite Lockets Glitch S.O.S *'Yay, I Just learned to Teleport Glitch:' When you enter the ship on Google Chrome and open a new tab, sometimes after a while you will go through the floor. If there is water above you, you can swim up, but if there is no water, you have to log out and log in again. If there isn't water above you, the oxygen meter shows, but clicking resets it. Running out of oxygen causes you to respawn in the black. Logging out and then logging in again causes you to appear below the blimp rope. *'Antisocial Passengers Glitch:' When you begin the island, a lifeboat goes by, with three passengers in it. You cannot talk to these passengers. *'Invisible Platform Glitch:' When you get to the oven, step on the ice cube while it's still frozen and when it's melted, you're on a invisible platform. *'No Eyes Glitch:' When the whale gets you out of the bridge, Captain Boomer has no eyes. Screen_Shot_2013-11-05_at_7.17.02_PM.png|Yay, I Just Learned to Teleport Glitch Vampire's Curse *'Bram's Clothes Glitch: If you shoot the crossbow when Count Bram appears, you won't have the swirly icon and you can customize off of him. *'''Count Bram Glitch: In the great hall, on the chandeliers, if you jump high enough, you can see Count Bram in the wall, just standing in the black. *'Count Bram Glitch 2:' There is a glitch where you can friend or chat with Count Bram, but if you friend him, it turns out to be Maroon Rider! Screenshot_(37).png|Count Bram 2 glitch, discovered by SwagNoodle809 Twisted Thicket *'Amulet Glitch:' While you are wearing the Amulet, during the construction truck chase, if you log out during then, then log back on, once you stop the trucks reaching the forest, the Elf Queen will get her Amulet back, but you will still be wearing it. However, you cannot become any of the 3 creatures on the Amulet on any other island. (See the closets of Happy Lobster {username: topkop88} or Speedy Catfish's {username: thinknoodles}.) * [[Free Bonus Quest Glitch:|'Free Bonus Quest Glitch:']] After you complete the island and get the Amulet Glitch, go to the Tunnels, and try entering a high door (entrance to the Bonus Quest) directly to the right of the Tunnels exit to the Construction Zone. A normal Poptropican can't jump up to it, so use the Dryad part of the Amulet to fly up to it. Enter it and you can start the Member's Only bonus quest, even if you are not a member (look at the Twisted Thicket Bonus Quest guide in this wiki). Lunar Colony *'112 Degrees Glitch:' When you are in the spaceship and have adjusted the thrust and the fuel tank, the PASE control person will tell you to adjust your angle to 112 degrees. What is supposed to happen is you exit the Earth's atmosphere. Sometimes he will just repeatedly tell you to adjust your angle, even after you've already done it, until your fuel runs out. He will still continue reminding you! The only way to fix this is to restart the island, but it isn't that big of a deal because this is in the very beginning. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *'Violet Glitch:' While you are rescuing Violet, if you don't get the puzzle right, jumping in the room before Violet is rescued is laggy. *'Ghost Oompa-Loompa Glitch: ' When the Oompa-Loompas push Violet to the juicing room, Violet disappears when the Oompa-Loompas pass the door, but the Oompa-Loompas keep pushing, even entering the wall. Super Villain Island *'Dr. Hare Ears Power Goof/Glitch:' When you activate the Dr. Hare Ears Power from your items, those who were sleeping in the Dream Machine will have their eyes open. And instead wear the Dr.Hare Ears Power. The accessories even come off (example: Binary Bard's bionic eye, Dr. Hare's goggles, Captain Crawfish's eyepatch). Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.42 PM.png Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png Zomberry * Flying Zombie Glitch: 'In the Wharf, there are zomberries that can walk between crates. Night Watch *'Wrong Island, Wrong Item: In the vent system area, if you've gotten the map from the vent system in 24 Carrot Island, sometimes you can see it in the Night Watch vent system. *'Stuck Pushing a Wall: '''Also in the vent system, there's a glitch that if you destroy the barrier leading to the vent system B A/C panel on your first time up system B, the thief will get stuck pushing the wall instead of pushing the pile of junk onto the vent system A ladder. (See picture.) **'Another in the vent system glitch:' If you use the blowtorch on a barrier in your way and then start pushing on it before it fully disappears, when it does disappear, you will move forward as if you were still pushing it. Including the sweating and facial expressions. *'Sluggers Common Room Glitch: 'After retrieving the baseball card from Sluggers, sometimes you can get the "Chat/Battle/Friend" option from when you click on someone in a common room! I don't know exactly how to reproduce this, but what I did was: after investigating the disturbance at McGuffins, I received the "Disturbance at Sluggers" alert. I called the Sluggers owner inside McGuffins, and he told me to get the card. I went down to the Security Office to find where Sluggers was, then I went there and moved the statue. I waited until it got dark then opened the safe. After getting the card, I got the "chat/battle/friend" screen. Pressing "battle" caused the "chat/battle/friend" screen to disappear. *'Super Speed Glitch: 'When riding your segway at top speeds, if you suddenly and unexpectedly jump off while still riding, you'll have extraordinary speed and look like a blur at all times. *'Back For More: '''After finishing Night Watch Island, click on your phone and check Printfax on the security camera. Preston is still there! * '''Mall Manager Returns:' A glitch might cause you to be unable to leave the mall. When you try to exit through the Security Office, the Mall Manager will suddenly be there and will go through the same script that she invited you in with earlier, and then you'll be automatically led back into the mall! Even though your training is complete, you can't go in the room without being led back out again. Logging out doesn't fix this. Finishing the island doesn't fix this. Restarting is the only solution. * '''Daytime Vent Glitch:' '''When you enter the vent system, the outside is daytime even though the phone says it's 12:00 AM. ' * '''Paused Time Glitch: '''The time on your phone will say 12:00 AM throughout the course of the island, even though time is obviously passing. Vent_system_glitch_pic1.jpg|The Vent system glitch. Vent_system_glitch_pic2.jpg|Another pic of the vent glitch. Superspeed.png|The Super speed glitch, discovered by Red Star. Virus Hunter *'Missing Documents/Falafel Glitch:' A glitch can occur that makes it so the falafel man doesn't make a delivery to Globochem, which prevents you from getting inside. This may be caused by another glitch, which only allows you to piece together the PDC Secret Laboratory document, but not the pizza ad or script. When I was playing the island, I put together the secret lab document, but the man on the roof started his dialogue before I was able to put together the other documents. I was still able to get the PDC badge, go to the secret lab, and get my instructions about Patient Zero; however, the falafel man was still saying that they weren't open yet, so I refreshed the page. The second time, I still had the dossier and the camera from the lab when I went onto the roof, but the man went through his whole dialogue and gave me the fake badge again. Then the island was stuck on the swirling blue cursor. I refreshed the page one more time and instead of talking to the man on the roof, I went straight to the falafel man and this time I was able to get into Globochem. It's unknown what caused this glitch: it could have either been the shredded documents, or a totally separate error. *'Evil VHS Tapes: If you talk to someone and say all three chat bubbles, you will not be able to move or exit. **This also happens on Poptropolis Games 2013 and 24 Carrot Beta Carotene. *'Trapped in Joe Stockman's Hand: '''Sometimes, after the white blood cells steal your gear, you cannot exit Joe Stockman's hand or brain. *'Getting Stuff Back Glitch: If you had to exit the game for some unintentional reason, you will sometimes have all of your stuff back inside Joe Stockman, even after the white blood cells have taken it. However, you still must go through the island as usual. *'Invisible Platform Glitch BETA:' When you arrive at the elevator in the VHS shop and click the button to go down, when you hop onto the area where the shelf used to be, you'll be standing on an invisible platform. Standing on air.jpg|The invisible platform glitch. Monster Carnival *'Where's the Fried Dough?!': If the Raven shaped beam is pointed at your face, then you use the Fried Dough, and if you log out in the middle of Edgar waking up, then when you log back in it'll turn out that the beam is still at your face, Edgar's hypnotized, and the Fried Dough is gone. Without the dough you can't help Edgar, and it will be impossible to complete this way. The only way to beat it is if you restart the island. *'Same Scene Glitch:' If you go to main street after the carnival began, you will start over from a previous scene after heading back. If this happens go right again and then go back left. *'I'm Not Thirsty': After talking to the man at the Ferris wheel when it breaks down a second time, you need to get oil to get the couple off the ride. Going to the Fried Dough stand, you were supposed to select 'use' on the souvenir cup while standing next to the woman to get a cup of fried oil. However, you end up saying "I'm not thirsty right now". Refreshing does not solve this issue, and you'll have to restart the game to fix this.' Mocktropica *'One-Man-Dialogue Glitch:' Right after the boss fight with all four of the workers, if your computer crashes or you log out or anything like that when they all are supposed to fall, only the tester guy will fall, so when the dialogue comes, only he will talk since there is no one else, and you are stuck with the loading cursor and you have to restart the island and/or log out and log back in. *'No Helmet Glitch:' Sometimes after jumping off the roof, the man won't give you the giant helmet. This causes you to be unable to break the letters and enter the server later, making the island unbeatable unless you restart it. *'The Cake is a Lie Glitch:' Once you obtain the cake, using it not at the intended time will cause it to be used up, rendering the island unbeatable and you will need to restart the island. *'Soda Crate Glitch:' When you get the soda on this island, and jump off the building and then go to the university to give the soda to the writer. When you return to Main St. the crate will block you from going anywhere, and you can't get out. To get out you have to restart the island. Mystery of the Map *'The Tree Didn't Drop! Glitch:' When you go to cut down the tree by the garbage chute, sometimes you will find that the cutting did absolutely nothing for you, and you will be stuck with the loading cursor. The only way to fix this is to completely log out and log in again. This will delete all progress. Escape From Pelican Rock *'Back to Town Glitch:' At any time while in the prison, if you ever press the previous page button, you will be sent back to town. You will still have all your items, but the game thinks you're in jail so the cops will be gone and the robbery has already happened. This leaves you with no way to get back to the jail without restarting the island. * Falling Through the Ceiling Glitch:'' ''When you sneak up to the vents above the the cafeteria at night to change the direction of the airflow so it blows above Florian's favorite spot, sometimes if you jump, you will fall right through the ceiling and into the lunchroom. Since you do this at night, no one is there, and you have no choice but to refresh the page and login again. When you do this, you will appear in the lunchroom during mealtime rather than back in your cell, on the same day that you snuck into the vents. None of your changes to the vents will save. Arabian Nights Episode 1: How Bazaar * Never Ending Items Glitch: 'After you get the spyglass from the man under the red and gold canopy, or the lamp from the veiled woman, a copy of the item will magically appear on the table. You can keep trading for them but each time you receive the spyglass or lamp, another one will appear. Once you have placed the spyglass on its stand, it is possible to get another one, but you cannot do anything with it except trade it for something else. If you try to trade the lamp back to the woman who you bought it from, it will register as salt. 'Episode 2: Lair of Thieves *'Ghost of the Smoke Bomb Glitch:' A glitch can occur that causes some unseen force to drop a wrecking ball on the guard with the keys, knocking him out. (You're supposed to do this yourself later in the game.) This happens when you escape from your cell, exit to the right, and then go back to the cells. Unlocking the cell of the prisoner next to you before making a smoke bomb will cause him will follow you to the cavern with the altar. Every time you try to go past the ruby-eyed thief standing there, the prisoner will say "Stop! He'll see you!" You don't have a smoke bomb or any way to make one, which makes beating the island impossible without restarting. Mini-Islands *'Flying Glitch:' If you visit the mini-islands from Early Poptropica Island or Super Power Island, and you have the Jet Pack or the flying power on, you can actually fly! Also, the the balloon from Counterfeit Island lets you jump higher if you don't want to fly or haven't gotten flying power or the Jet Pack. This makes it much easier. Screenshot_(35).png|Using the Flying Glitch on the Earth Day Mini Island Ads *'Ad Flying Glitch:' In certain ads you enter from Early Poptropica or Super Power Island you will be able to use your Jet Pack or flying power. *'Disney Nonstop Summer Ad Invisible Platform:' In the Disney Nonstop Summer Ad you jump or fly (depending which Island you're on) to the green circular top. You will land on the top, but then jump higher again and you'll be standing on air. If you try moving away from the top then you fall down onto the ground again. *'Skull Cowboy Glitch: '''On any given Island zoom out in the Ad section. Take a closer look at the bottom of the screen and you will find a glitch poptropican known as Skull Cowboy. *'Easy Flag Glitch: On certain ads in early poptropica, you're able to climb to the top of them, and jump to the left to get the flag almost immediately. *'Character Save Glitch: '''In any ad, when you are finished a game and you are rewarded with items, if you save when they reward you the items, you can't save in ad buildings. Then, when you exit the game and are currently in the place where the ad is the building that advertizes, your Island items will be gone. If you want to exit the game, it will ask you to save by creating a username. If you don't do this, you won't be able to exit. To get a solution to this, simply create an account. Generic (These can occur on any island) *'Gun Fly Glitch: Buy Wild West Island's Lawman and equip the fake orange gun, Next press space while walking off a building, practice many times until you get it right, eventually you will get it right and you will start flying in the air until your animation deactivates. This can easily be used to skip parkour, get to something you are supposed to access way earlier, or completely glitch out the game entirely to a point were you have to refresh your page, no game-breaking glitches but still cool to mess around with. This Glitch was discovered by Moody Crumb -- Username - luigi8523. *'Hat Jump Glitch:' Whenever you jump, in the frame before you actually are in the air, your hat will look odd. *'Broken Arm Glitch:' If you drop off a platform, land on another one, and immediately fall off that one (for example, the school roof and then the broken sign in Big Nate Island), you may see your Poptropican's arm go crazy. *'I'm a Chameleon Glitch:' Sometimes when you go onto a new screen that you didn't walk onto (like in Time Tangled Island where you teleport into a different time period), your Poptropican will stand there, not blinking, with their eyes just staring into space in different directions instead of following your mouse. Clicking on the screen will fix this, and sometimes it'll just go away by itself. *'Name glitch:' There is a secret glitch that enables you to change your name or have no name at all. Examples: This user changed its name, and This user has no name. *'Bald Common Room Glitch:' If you enter a common room, then exit, wait until poptropica stops loading, then'' immediately enter the common room again. You will be bald, with a regular white shirt and black pants—the clothes that afro guy wears. To escape this glitch, you close the poptropica tab, open it again, log in, and you'll have your normal clothes again. *'Name Unknown Glitch: Name Unknown is a character you might play as when you sign up/if there's a bug with the game. *'''Teleporting Enemy Glitch: If you enter a map screen that has enemies attacking you (example: at sea on Skullduggery) then you'll see enemies literally appear out of nowhere. This works on Skullduggery (with pirate ships and monsters) and Astro-Knights (with aliens). *'Afro Guy: ' A mysterious Poptropican who appears randomly, usually during faulty loading screens, and seems to be the default poptropican. *'Angry Smile Glitch: ' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 4 (other emotions) while your face is red, your face will be red while you do these emotions. (See "Angry Flyer Glitch" for Super Power) *'I Can't Move Glitch:' '(Tested with Google Chrome) If you are in a Common Room and you open a new tab, and while you are on this new tab someone asks you to battle in Poptropica, and by the time you get back to Poptropica they've left, click "Sure" then press S. After you do this, you will be unable to move. You can exit, but you can't jump around. *'Cannot Move Glitch: 'This Glitch is related to the I Can't Move glitch. If your poptropican is in a multiverse and you don't move your Poptropican for a very long time, your Poptropican will not move, you must exit the Multiverse in order to get free. This also happens when your Poptropican stays for a very short time, and it will be stuck. *'Easy Climber Glitch: ' If you're climbing rope and you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 3, you'll be standing on the rope afterward. press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 3 alot while doign this glitch, you might freeze on that emotion until you move. *'Fake Eyepatch Glitch: 'If you are wearing an eyepatch and you cry, tears come out of the eyepatch. *'Friend yourself Glitch: ' Sometimes you can have the friend, battle and chat icons above your player. Click Friend and you will friend someone called Maroon Rider. (This is Multiverse version of Maroon Rider glitch) *'Gender Change Glitch: If you log into two accounts at the same time, your character changes genders. This CANNOT be undone. *'BETA Glitch:' sometimes BETA islands will not load, causing you to be stuck. You will have to exit the game and log back in. *'Cartwheel Glitch: '''Equipping "Silly Streamers" and using them while rolling will cause you do to a cartwheel. *'Too many photos glitch : '''If you have 169 or more photos and you try to see them you cannot see all of them.(They just behind the blue. Tap on certain parts of blue to fix.) Screenshot 2014 10 07 18 44 42.gif|The Hat Jump Glitch. Screenshot 2014 10 07 18 43 41.gif|The Broken Arm Glitch. Frozen_easy_climb_glitch.png|Easy climber glitch Altered Code See Glitches/Poptropica Coding Category:Glitches Category:Entire website